Not titled yet
by Gizmo369
Summary: Hiei finds a girl spying on him and his companions. Certain things happen and forgotten memories begin to surface. R & R and tell me what I should do.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character, whose POV this chapter will take place in.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It took me three days to track the source of the power I felt. To say I was surprised would be an extreme understatement. For five minutes I sat there behind the tree. _This is gonna be way to easy._ I smirk. I focus on watching the five people in the clearing ahead of me. One was a spirit, of what type I am not sure yet. Three were humans but only two had a strong ki. _Hmm... they should be easy enough._ I'm sure the last one with the red hair is a demon, a fox demon. His aura is like none I've ever seen or learned about before. Oh well.

I was about to head back to camp and make some kind of plan up when I felt it. Quickly I spun around. Unfortunately for me I didn't detect the energy source fast enough. Cold steel pressed against my throat. When I looked up I saw a demon with red eyes glaring back at me. _Shit! Not good. How the hell didn't I sense him sooner? Sure he's suppressing his ki but still, I was trained to detect it even then. _I was brought from my thoughts when he spoke. His voice sent shivers up my spine. It was deep and soft, yet cold and full of malice. I suppressed another shiver.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly, pressing the blade harder against my throat. I stared at him, my face void of emotions my eyes showing nothing that I'm feeling at the moment. I ignore the question and look him over. He was clad in all black besides the white bandage that wrapped his right arm and headband he wore. His stance was firm, gaze unwavering, as he stared at me awaiting the answer.

"That is no concern to you so leave me be," I said monotonously.

"Hn. It is if you're watching me and my companions," he replied in close to the same tone I used. _He sounds so much like me. _I shook my head to try and clear it, making the blade cut me in the process. I didn't notice anything until I felt something trickling down my neck. I reached up and wiped it off bringing my hand in my range of sight. The red liquid trickled over my fingers and fell to the ground.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

The sound brought back memories I didn't know I had before; a lab full of equipment, a tank, a chair. For some reason the last one made me shudder. A moment later I found out why. Pain seared though my body. It felt as if I was being burned alive while all my bones were being crushed. Like my soul was being shattered and split into a million pieces. I couldn't help it. When the memory came back I let out a scream full of pain. It was the exact scream I screamed that day, back in the lab.

_**---Flashback---**_

_The door to my cell opened and four men dressed in doctors coats came in. The closer they got the more I felt the need to get out, to run. So that's what I did. I dodged the swipes the doctors threw at me and raced out the door past the guards. I didn't notice that I had been shot until my body started going numb. When I fell to my knees I tried to crawl but my body wouldn't respond. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move. _

_I started to panic as the doctors came closer. When they spoke their voices were slurred and drawn out. I'm surprised I actually understood it. "Take her to the lab and strap her down. Tell the others to get the equipment ready. I'll be there shortly," the doctor said. Then I was dragged away. Everything seemed like it went in slow motion. I tried again to move but found myself unable. _

_I didn't realize they stopped dragging me until I felt the cold steel restraints close around my wrists and ankles. Why they strapped me down when I couldn't move was beyond me. Frankly I didn't care I just wanted out. "Is she strapped down? Good, then it's time to begin," I heard. Begin what? What's going on, I wondered. _

_A searing pain in my arm brought me back to reality. I stared into the mirror above me trying to focus on what was happening. Three needles were stuck in my right arm, each putting some kind of liquid into my body. The same pain went through my left arm. I didn't need to look to see what was happening. As the liquids started flowing freely through my veins the pain increased, becoming almost unbearable. Then the screaming started._

_It took me a while before I realize it was me screaming. I had never felt such pain. My bones, I could feel them shifting and changing. What were they doing to me. Slowly my vision was becoming a hazy red. My jagan was opening. I was changing. I could feel it but there was nothing I could do to stop it._

_I watched myself in the mirror as my rage and pain began to transform me. In the corner of my eye I could see the 'doctor' smirking. What I would give to be able to wipe that smirk off his face. As my rage grew my pain did as well. The person I was seeing in the mirror wasn't me. They changed me somehow. A fresh wave of pain seared though me. I screamed again in fear and pain and continued to do so long afterwards. It brought shutters to my spine. All those around me, the 'doctor' included, paled and shuttered some. Then all went red..._

_**---End Flashback---**_

I shot up, trembling. It took me a while before I realized that I wasn't in the forest anymore. Hastily I took in my surroundings. From the looks of things I was in some kind of hospital room. I shuddered. I now knew why I hated being in anything that resembled that of a lab. I took in a shaky breath and laid back down. When I heard the doorknob being turned I closed my eyes and evened out my breath so it seemed like I was asleep.

"So who do you think she is?" a woman asked in a hushed voice. A soft 'hn' was the only reply. _That voice...it's familiar._

"Whoever it is she's hot," a guy murmured.

"Yusuke!" the woman scolded. I mentally smirked. An intense pain went through my head. It seemed that someone was trying to get into my mind, and was doing a good job if it to.

"Stop," I murmured. "Please... stop."

* * *

Well... what do ya think? sighs I know -.- I'm a horrible writer but tell me what you think anyways. Ummm... I might have trouble updating since where I'm normally going to be staying doesn't have internet and I usually only come back for a day and a half once a week. (So if i don't update for a while down worry.) But I guess on the plus side I have 5 full days I can use to write more chapters, if you guys want them that is. Well review and tell me what you think and stuff. Suggestions of all kinds are welcome. I'm a very open minded person so don't be afraid to say or suggest whatever you want. Oh, speaking of suggestions, I need a title. I couldn't think one up if my life depended on it and, well, for stories of any kind, you kinda need one so a little help there would be greatly appreciated. As for spelling errors... I'm pretty sure I spelled the names and stuff right but if I didn't please correct me.


	2. Chapter Two

Long time I know and I'm extremely sorry! I've just been so busy lately. I haven't even been able to read any other fan fictions and reading all those other stories from my favorite authors is way more important than writing this. That's why I haven't reviewed at all. I got a full time babysitting job in Saskatchewan for my stepsister. I barely got anytime to myself. Plus there was no internet there. I was going to try and get my best friend to send and post stuff for me somehow. ¬.¬; But that didn't work for quite a few reasons.

Anyways... I personally don't like this chapter at all. The beginning's not to bad, you know the flashback part, but the rest just sucks! I'm so sorry for it... Ummm... This story will probably be confusing. I mean, it's confusing me, but me confused is pretty normal. But I am doing my best and if that's not good enough then I guess it's to bad. If you flame me, well, I don't really blame you, so please be blunt, even if it means being incredibly harsh.

Flashbacks, thoughts, dreams and memories will be in italic.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"'_Kaa-san, 'kaa-san, look what uncle 'Uhi taught me," a little girl around five years old called out. Her long light purple hair swaying as she ran towards someone seated in the shadows of the trees. Her midnight blue fox ears twitched as birds chirped and her wolf-like tail swayed back and forth. She stopped about six feet from the person. "'Kaa-san, are you watching?" An amused 'hai' was the answer she received. The little girl smiled brightly, her little fangs sparkling._

_Taking a deep breath in, she brought her hands above her head. Her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. A small red orb appeared, hovering slightly above her cupped hands and fire began to flicker around it as she began to chant something under her breath. Slowly she brought her hands down until they were in front of her chest. As her chanting grew louder the flames grew bigger and brighter. Soon they began winding around the child._

_The woman in the shadows began clapping and the child's eyes snapped open. Instead of their normal deep violet color they mirrored the flames, dancing and flickering as if they were actually trapped in her eyes. She smiled back at the woman happily, proud to be praised by her idol. The flames surrounding her slowly began to fade. As they did the child's eyes resumed their normal color. She let out a deep breath as the last of the flames diminished. _

_The orb hovering above her hands lost its vibrant color and fell lifelessly into her open palms, where it shrunk to the size of a small marble. A flaming symbol appeared in it when the transformation was complete. The child focused her energy on it once again creating a silver chain for the orb to hand on. She smiled and began walking towards the woman, her mother._

"_Here okaa-san," she said holding out the newly formed necklace. "I want you to have it." The woman smiled softly as she took it. _

"_Thank you," she whispered holding the necklace gently. After examining it she brought the chain over her head. It fell to a little below her collarbone; it's dull silver color shimmering slightly in the setting sun._

_Sighing softly the woman got up and took the child's hand. "It's late. We better head back home."_

"_Hai, kaa-san," the child chirped. _

Dawn came quickly for the group. Right after the sun rose an old woman with graying pink hair came to wake everyone up. Well, those who were still sleeping. Hiei, Kurama and Kaosu sat in the living room waiting quietly for the others to join them, the others being Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kaosu was quieter than usual this morning. She seemed a bit distant. She didn't notice when Yusuke and Kuwabara stomped down the stairs throwing insults back and forth. Nor did she use Kuwabara as a verbal punching bag or join Hiei in insulting him.

"Breakfast is ready," Yukina called from the doorway of the kitchen. (An: I can't remember how Genkai's temple is laid out. I've only seen it in the movie.) Everyone besides Kaosu stood up and made there way to the kitchen.

"Kaosu," Genkai called. She frowned when she got no answer. Normally Kaosu was one of the most alert ones. They all stopped.

"Hey, if you don't come now I'm eating your share," Yusuke said. Still there was no response.

_---- 'Here okaa-san, I want you to have this' ----_

A small smile graced her lips. None like any of them ever seen from her before. It wasn't a mocking or menacing kind. It was one a gentle one full of tenderness.

"Oi, what they hell are you smiling about," Yusuke snapped form beside her. He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her shoulder tightly.

_Blood._

_It surrounded her. It was everywhere. Her head ached. The sound of her own blood pumping though her veins echoed through her ears making the throbbing worse. It felt as if her head was about to split in two. She lifted her hand to her forehead and hissed as her claws scraped her skin. It took a couple minutes before she realized what she just did. _

_She brought her hands in front of her pink tinted vision. Jagged claws replaced her normally neatly trimmed nails. Some kind of metal spiked up slightly from her knuckles and other bones in her hand. She ran her fingers over gently over it being mindful of her claws. The second the tip of her finger touched it she could feel the metal beginning to tear through her skin. Shuddering, she drew back her hand._

_It took her a little while before she gathered the courage to look around and when she did she wished she hadn't. There were bodies, pieces of them, everywhere. But that wasn't what made her stomach turn. It was the one body that was harmed the least, the child with the light purple hair. The markings on her body told her that she was the one who did this to her. _

_She whimpered some and crouched down. Slowly she crawled towards the body, her eyes rapidly changing to a deep sorrowful blue. Her whimpering changed into a howl of pain. She drew the body of the child close to her. It was still warm. Burring her nose in the child's hair, she closed her eyes, taking in her unique scent. Her eyes snapped at the underlying scent she found. _

_Rage filled her and her body shook. This time she didn't fight it. Her nails quickly grew back into jagged claws; metal tore through her knuckles forming sharp spikes, her eyes changed from blue to black in a matter of seconds. The sound of ripping flesh echoed through the battlefield as two black and silver dragon-like wings sprouted from her back. Twin tails grew from her tailbone with silver spear-like ends. One thought ran threw her mind before everything went red._

_Her daughter... was raped..._

Yusuke dogged another punch from Kaosu. They were fighting her for at least five minutes now and only got two good hits on her. He brought his arms up to block a punch and winced as the metal jutting out from her knuckles tore threw his skin.

"I knew we couldn't trust her," he snapped while landing a blow to her stomach.

"Don't blame her Yusuke. It's not her fault," Kurama stated as he dogged a swipe from her tails. "She's gone into something that resembles demon rage."

"Demon rage? What the hell is that?" Yusuke shouted.

"Baka, don't you know anything?" Hiei sneered. "And here I thought you were smarter that the monkey."

"Shove it shrimp," Kuwabara wheezed between coughs. A bruise was forming where he was kicked in the stomach.

"When a demon goes into demon rage they loose almost complete control of what they're doing, well depending on what drove them to that point," Kurama explained dogging more attacks. "The only way to bring them out is to calm them down or knock them out. But from the looks of things we won't be able to do either."

"So now what?" Yusuke asked jumping away from the fight to catch his breath.

"Wait till she wears herself out," Hiei stated, brining his katana down between her shoulder blades.

Kaosu hissed in pain and swiped at him with her claws. All her attention was focused on Hiei now, her attack speed and strength increasing greatly. Slowly a black, spider-like symbol began to burn its way onto the middle of her forehead. Seconds later it seem to split horizontally. Hiei's eyes went wide and he almost stumbled when he realized what was happening. She had a jagan... and it was opening.

* * *

Like I said before, it really really sucks. Anyways if there are any mistakes or anything just let me know. Thanks. Ok well this stupid thing isn't working for me so if the format and stuff is really messed up don't blame me. -glares at computer- 

It may take me a little while before I get the next chapter up. I know what I want to happen I just dunno how to start it. It was like that for this chapter too though. Oh well. Anyways, the story may be a bit jumpy but throughout it I will hopefully clear everything up. I'm trying not to make anything to predictable but I don't think I'm doing a very good job. I suck at fight scenes, I think. I've never written one before so... you get the picture. The next chapter will have more of one. I mean a lot more of one. I'll even put my stubbornness aside and ask for help -.-;;

That's it! I give up on trying to fix it! I keep trying to separate everything how I want it but it's not working so I'm just gonna leave it as it is before I really mess something up.


End file.
